


Shine like the stars

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [40]
Category: Actor - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Wednesday one image challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine like the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to haldoor for the corrections and advices :)


End file.
